And I-I-I-I Will Always Love You
}} Elan in his self-appointed role as Hinjo's bodyguard tries to persuade him to return to Azure City to find Haley. Cast * Hinjo ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ Transcript Elan: Hey Hinjo, I was hoping I could talk to you for a— Hinjo: Elan, now isn’t really a good time. This is the first celebration these people have had since the fall of the city. Hinjo: I need to appear to be enjoying myself. It’s important for morale. Hinjo: Go, have a few drinks. Elan: I can’t! I’m on duty! Hinjo: Here we go again… Elan: My best friend Roy dies while serving as your bodyguard, so I’m honor-bound to protect you until he returns. Elan: Or until you finally get killed. Elan: Although I could continue protecting your corpse, I suppose. I mean, the job’s called a body'''guard, not a personguard. '''Hinjo: And this is why I rest easy every night. Elan: I know. Sometimes I watch. Elan: Besides, how can I relax when Haley is still missing? We need to go back to Azure City for her! Hinjo: If we were certain that she was there, I might consider it. Hinjo: But your own spellcasters haven’t been able to contact her magically, despite trying dozens of times. Hinjo: And scrying has failed to show anything that’s going on in Azure City. Hinjo: We don’t even know she’s still there. After this many weeks, she could be anywhere in the world. Hinjo: Assuming, of course, that she’s not— Elan: She is NOT dead. Hinjo: I hope you’re right. But I won’t sail back to Azure City on the slim hope that she’s still there. It’s too dangerous. Hinjo: When we’ve found allies and built our own forces back up, we can retake the city and maybe we’ll find some clue about what happened. Hinjo: You and your friends are free to leave at any port, but I can’t spare a ship on a suicide mission for one person. Elan: I don’t think Durkon and Vaarsuvius would go with me if I left right now… Hinjo: Well, if you can’t get your own people to agree, I don’t know what you expect from me, Elan. Elan: But that’s not fair! We sailed away by accident! We need to go back and— Hinjo: No, Elan. That’s my final decision. Hinjo: Bring me solid information, and we’ll talk. Until then, there is nothing I can do. Elan: … Elan: Yes, Hinjo. Hinjo: And for the last time, take off that ridiculous eyepatch! Hinjo rips off Elan's eyepatch, "snap!" '' '''Elan': Aww, how am I suppose to be a good bodyguard if I don’t look mysterious?? Elna: I knew I should have gotten a prison tattoo when I had the chance back in Cliffport! Trivia * The title is is the first line of the chorus of I Will Always Love You, the hit song by Dolly Parton, also covered by Whitney Houston. Parton's two versions of the song hit number one twice on the Billboard Hot Country Songs chart in 1974 and 1982. Whitney Houston's cover of the song for the soundtrack of the 1992 film The Bodyguard spent 14 weeks at number one on the Billboard Hot 100 chart and remains the best-selling single by a woman in music history. Elan is Hinjo's bodyguard. * Elan spent a short stint in the Cliffport prison in #387. External Links * 502}} View the comic * 62415}} View the discussion thread Category:The Azurite Fleet at Sea